


I Need You

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Anal, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Rimming, heat - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into heat the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Harry had woken up to go to school like any other day, taking a shower, eating some breakfast, and walking to school. On his walk to school, Harry started to heat up easier than usual. He was scared that he was becoming ill. Then he decided he would just go to the school nurse and ask her what was wrong. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was at the school's doors and panting. Sweat was dripping from his hair, his legs were shaking and he swore he could feel something sticky on the back of his legs.

Harry pushed the heavy, metal doors and rushed to the nurse's office, he really didn't want anyone to see him like this. As soon as he pushed the wooden door to the nurse's office he heard her ask, "Are you an omega?"

Harry nodded, "What's happening?"

She turned around and smiled, "You're going through your first heat. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth, I'm only 15, I thought its supposed to happen when I'm 16."

She looked at him sympathetically, "Sometimes it happens a bit earlier and sometimes a bit later."

Harry felt the sudden need to cum and he whined, "What am I supposed to do?"

The nurse looked worried and then said, "You can stay in here. We have some things to help you through it, but you'll need to stay home tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "Thank you so much."

She lead him by the arm to a room with a bed with a box sitting on top of it, "That should have everything you need." She gave him one last smile and shut the door.

Harry looked at the box curiously when he felt more slimy stuff seep from his hole. He whimpered and popped open the box, only to reveal a shiny red dildo, some sanitary wipes, some lube, a cock ring, and condoms.

His eyebrows furrowed, 'I thought we needed cum when we're in heat.' He wondered this about the cock ring before pushing it away, he grabbed the dildo and lube.

He didn't know if he needed any lube so he added some on to the dildo. Harry was uneasy about this until he felt another wave of arousal shoot through him. This made him take off pants hurriedly and bend over the bed. 

He stuffed the dildo inside of him quite easily and he let out a moan and came on the bed.

\----

Louis walked down the hall that lead to the nurse's office and he smelled the most delicious thing. He tried to disregard it, but it was hard because his pants grew tighter. Louis pushed past the door the office when he smelled someone in heat and heard them moaning.

The blue eyed boy threw whatever it was on the desk and he ran to the source of the intoxicating smell. He threw the door open and saw Harry Styles, a player on the JV football team, fucking himself with a red dildo. Slick was all over the poor boy's hand and the dildo and the floor. 

Before Louis could control himself, he roughly grabbed Harry by the hips and licked all around his hole. He licked up the slick and slid the dildo out by replacing it with his tongue. Harry was fisting the sheets in his grip as he started to moan. Louis flicked tongue around the edge and dived back in, going as far as he could. The green eyed boy in his grip came loudly onto the sheets again.

Louis turned Harry around to face him and saw the younger boy's face red and sweaty.

"How long have you been in heat, love?"

Harry whined, "Since this morning."

Louis frowned and kissed Harry gently, "You poor thing. Who usually takes care of you when you're in heat?"

Harry let out a whimper, "I dunno. This is my first one."

Louis' eyes widened, "You're first one?"

Harry let out a groan, "Yes! Now please just fuck me!"

Louis chuckled and said, "We're gonna have to do this somewhere private. I'll take you to my house."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, "Carry me."

"Get your pants on first, Harry." Louis commanded softly. 

Harry stopped, "You know my name?"

Louis grinned, "You're the cutest omega on the whole football team."

"What're you? What's your name?" Harry asked as he pulled on his pants.

"I'm an alpha and my name's Louis. But enough of this, I wanna fuck you."

Harry nodded eagerly and wrapped his legs around the older lad's waist. Louis strode out of the nurse's office and down the hallways. He could feel Harry's erection press into his lower stomach, this only made him want to fuck him more.

Harry buried his face into Louis' neck and whimpered in his ear, "I bet that dildo is nothing compared to your cock. I want it so bad."

Louis gripped Harry's arse hard and said, "You won't have to wait much longer."

Harry felt more slick pool in the bottom of his jeans as he whined. 

Louis practically threw Harry in the car as he rushed to the other side to start it up. He groaned as Harry started to pull at his jeans.

"I wanna see your cock." Harry finally unbuckled the pesky belt wrapped right around Louis' waist. He dove his rather large hand into Louis' pants and gripped him, "Fuck. It's so big. Is it even gonna fit in me?"

Louis moaned and sped down the road to his house, "I'll make it fit. Don't worry."

Harry whined and started to stroke Louis and himself at the same time. He just couldn't get enough of it. Louis bucked into Harry's hands as they pulled into the drive. 

Louis walked quickly to the other side and walked a Harry wanking himself into his house as casually as possible. Harry started to take off his pants as he walked towards where Louis lead him.

Louis tugged Harry into his bedroom and pushed him on the bed and asked huskily, "Are you ready to get fucked?"

Harry keened in his throat, "Please."

Louis spread Harry's legs as wide as they would go when he just pushed down his own pants to the ground. Harry's eyes bulged at the large cock in front of him.

Louis ran his fingers through the soft curls, "It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna take care of you."

Harry threw his head back and waited while Louis used the copious amounts of slick for lube. As Harry began to relax, Louis thrusted into him, making Harry cum a fourth time. 

Louis kept pounding into the tight wet hole as Harry moaned out for more. Louis started to roll his hips up into Harry's and hit his prostate. Harry came another time as Louis kept pushing into him. His cock stretched Harry's hole so nice as he heard his name being called out. Louis kept thrusting as Harry moaned, "Louis! Fuck! Your cock is so big! More!"

Louis groaned, "You like me fucking you with my big cock?"

"Fuck yes!"

Louis kept pounding until his knot began to grow, although Harry didn't seem to mind this. Harry started to pump his cock to Louis' thrusts and this caused Louis to go faster and deeper. As he quickened his pace he felt Harry clench around him, causing Louis' knot to pop. This made Harry let out a long moan filled with profanities, "FuckLouisShitFuckLouisLouisLouisFuck!"

Louis bit down onto Harry's neck and let his cum spill into the younger boy quivering beneath him. Harry let out a contented sigh as he felt Louis brush away stray hairs on his face.

"You know this is gonna last a few days?" Louis said softly.

"You know you're gonna have to fuck me for a few days?" Harry joked.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is Leeanna, I wrote this one on my own. You're great! Thanks so much even though I think this sucks.


End file.
